


show me yours, I'll show you mine

by cupcakeb



Series: Lubeka being THAT couple ™ [2]
Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship!Lubeka, F/F, Future Fic, Gratuitous Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, just go with it, porn with very minimal plot, though I guess there is a good chunk of plot too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupcakeb/pseuds/cupcakeb
Summary: When she found out Carla had apparently shot a spread for Playboy, Rebeka was the first person she told. And no, she didn’t really appreciate the way Rebeka’s eyes narrowed like she was picturing their mutual friend naked. Not exactly the reaction she wanted to see from her girlfriend.OR: Lu and Rebeka both can't stop thinking about Carla's nude photoshoot. That doesn't bode well for her upcoming visit.
Relationships: Carla Rosón Caleruega/Lucrecia "Lu" Montesinos Hendrich, Rebeca "Rebe" de Bormujo Ávalos/Carla Rosón Caleruega, Rebeca "Rebe" de Bormujo Ávalos/Lucrecia "Lu" Montesinos Hendrich, Rebeka/Lu/Carla
Series: Lubeka being THAT couple ™ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101437
Comments: 28
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was just gonna be random gratuitous f/f/f smut, but then I felt the need to try and make it _work_ and now it's this! [CarlaDuquette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlaDuquette/pseuds/CarlaDuquette) suggested I give a Rebe/Lu/Carla threesome a go and I love a challenge!
> 
> ~~also let's pretend Playboy didn't stop printing magazines~~

Of course they’ve talked about it. When Valerio told her Carla had apparently shot a spread for Playboy, Rebeka was the first person she told. And no, she didn’t really appreciate the way Rebeka’s eyes narrowed like she was picturing their mutual friend naked.  
  
Not exactly the reaction she wanted to see from her girlfriend.   
  
She didn’t speak to her for a whole twelve hours, and naturally Rebeka got super pissed about her being pissed, so they had a whole drawn-out shouting match about it later that night.  
  
Lu isn’t insecure about her body, that’s not it. She knows she’s gorgeous, and people tell her all the time. Her girlfriend can hardly keep her hands off of her, so she’s certainly not hurting for validation when it comes to her body. She loves her body.  
  
But at 29, she’s a former business student turned strategic sales manager for a multinational company, while Carla went from wine heiress to accidental social media influencer to now being paid to take off her clothes for a fucking international men’s magazine. It’s only natural she might feel slightly less sexy in comparison.  
  
Rebeka ended up apologizing, and of course Lu forgave her, because she never really had a reason to be mad to begin with.  
  
“Sorry babe, but you can’t tell me you’ve never wondered about what she looks like naked.” She was slightly annoyed at that remark, but then Rebeka ran a hand down her chest, unbuttoned her jeans and Lu bit her lip, trying not to make anything worse.  
  
She’s never been very good at not showing off, though. She waited until they were both mostly undressed, clearly about to engage in some well-deserved makeup sex, then flashed back to what Rebeka had said earlier. “I don’t have to wonder, actually.”  
  
It’d taken Rebeka a minute to understand what she was implying, but then she'd sat up, visibly shocked and pressed Lu for details. No one can blame her for hooking up with her very attractive childhood best friend in a moment of weakness, right? It’s not like— well, Lu is a firm believer in everyone being at least _a little_ bi. For the right person, if the situation permits it. Carla certainly seemed to be.  
  
So all is forgiven and they don’t really talk about it again. That still doesn’t mean she’s prepared to see Rebeka walk into the apartment with a copy of the latest Playboy issue three weeks later. Carla’s not on the cover, she’s not that level of famous, but just knowing what the insides of those thick, glossy pages hold… It’s exciting. Rebe drops the magazine on the kitchen counter next to her, gives her a pointed look and Lu’s breath hitches.  
  
They’re quiet for a minute, and then Rebeka grins at her and asks how work was and… are they seriously not— is she not the slightest bit _curious_? Lu keeps glancing at the copy of fucking _Playboy_ sitting on the counter between them and can’t believe Rebeka is being so cavalier about this.  
  
“Did you look?” She asks, pursing her lips.  
  
Thankfully, though she’s possibly not being entirely truthful, Rebeka shakes her head. “Just figured I’d pick up a copy for us. You know, to have her sign next time we see her, or whatever.”  
  
She takes a deep breath. Curiosity is kind of getting the best of her, so she just bites her lip and glances up at Rebeka, excitement written all over her face. “We could… look at it if you want to,” she tells her.  
  
Lu isn’t naive enough to think Rebeka wouldn’t have checked it out without her permission, but it feels kind of good that they’re doing this together. She grabs the magazine, then comes over and puts an arm around Lu, kissing her hair before she opens the magazine to the table of contents and looks for Carla’s name.  
  
She tries hard not to look bothered, or interested in the slightest. But well. No one could ever deny that Carla is ridiculously gorgeous.  
  
When Rebeka turns the page to find Carla’s spread, Lu can’t even get herself to blink, she’s that nervous. She doesn’t even know why. She’s seen Carla naked before, _in person_ ; it’s not like any of this is going to be news to her. Playboy tends to be a brand she associates with misogyny and sexist nonsense and bunny ears, not classy, tasteful shoots. She isn’t sure what she was expecting but this is— it’s a lot. In a good way, she thinks. It’s black and white, first of all, which instantly makes Carla look like a perfect little doll, her skin glowing with a tan Lu can tell is there despite the lack of color. In the first picture, she’s in this lace bralette which is see-through in the best of ways, perched on a velvet armchair, her legs crossed provocatively to reveal a sliver of bare skin between them.  
  
Lu swallows. She knows with certainty that these pictures must have been retouched but she also knows that Carla’s skin really is as soft as it looks, knows her breasts really do look that good. The seductive look she’s giving the camera is completely true to life — it’s exactly how Carla had looked at _her_ when she told her she wanted her to take her shirt off all those years ago. _God_.  
  
Rebeka flips through a few more pages, but Lu isn’t even really looking until she hears her say, “Damn,” and she glances over at the page to see Carla on her back, only wearing a simple thong, her perky breasts on full display for the camera as she looks up at the photographer with a super innocent look on her face. Fuck. Even half-naked, she still looks like a work of art, rather than a trashy nude model looking for fame, and Lu is absolutely enamored. Leave it to Carla to make nudes look dignified and insanely sexy at the same time.  
  
“What do you think?” Rebeka asks, and all Lu manages is a quiet whine. “Hot, right?”  
  
Instead of answering, she flips the magazine shut, then turns to Rebe and kisses her.  
  
She isn’t gonna spend too much time thinking about the reason she’s so turned on.  
  
+++  
  
She tiptoes out of the room when Rebeka is fast asleep next to her, slips on her favorite fluffy robe and makes her way back to the kitchen. There’s no reason for her to want to look at the rest of the pictures, and she definitely doesn’t want her girlfriend to take a second look and yet… She can’t stop thinking about it.  
  
Carla’s lips curled in that seductive trademark way of hers, her eyes glinting with mischief as she seemingly stares straight into Lu’s soul, not the camera. And then there’s her body, which, _god_. Does she even need to elaborate? Anyone with eyes would want to get another look at that. It’s literally perfect.  
  
She doesn’t know why she does it, but she snaps a picture of the magazine cover and sends it to Carla, just says ‘ _congrats_ ’, and tries not to read into the fact that the blonde replies immediately even though it’s the middle of the night. She definitely doesn’t read into the stupid suggestive emoji Carla added after the word ‘ _thanks_ ’.  
  
Maybe she should call her sometime.  
  
+++  
  
When she comes home from work, Rebeka is on the couch looking at the magazine.  
  
“It’s just so— I mean, fuck,” she says when Lu laughs and points at it. “I can’t look away, you know?”  
  
Rebe sounds genuinely worked up and she gets that, honestly. She can relate. She spent an embarrassing amount of time last night committing each of the photos to memory, and she may have ended up with a hand between her legs, trying not to scream as she pleasured herself to the vision of Carla on all fours, completely naked and yet tastefully positioned to keep everything but her round, perfect ass out of view, giving the camera a seductive look.  
  
So she straddles her waist, squishing the magazine in between them and puts on the most proper voice she can muster. “She’s very attractive.”  
  
Rebeka laughs, running her hands up Lu’s thighs under her skirt. “D’you want to fuck her?” Her mouth falls open in shock because she sometimes still struggles to cope with Rebe’s bluntness. Well, that and she doesn’t really know how to answer that question without getting herself into trouble. “You’ve seen her naked before. If you’re this into the pictures, it’s ‘cause you want her again.”  
  
Lu feels herself blush, and then Rebeka is grinning at her because she knows that’s her tell; it’s hard to make Lu blush, but when she does, it’s usually because she’s too overwhelmed to lie.  
  
She slides a hand up Rebe’s shirt and rolls her eyes. “Of course not.”  
  
The taller girl laughs, then pushes her panties aside to slide her fingers against her. When she finds her wet and ready for her she raises a brow and scoffs. “You’re awfully wet for someone who has no interest in sitting on Carla’s face.”  
  
She whimpers because Rebeka moves her fingers against her, then grabs her chin roughly and looks her right in the eye. “You’re full of shit.”  
  
“Come on,” Rebe says, biting at her neck. “Just admit it.”  
  
Lu whines when Rebe sinks two fingers into her. She can’t seriously be expected to keep a conversation going when she’s gonna play dirty like that, right?  
  
“Was she good? When you fucked her?” She asks, each word punctuated by a slow drag of her fingers.  
  
This is too much. Too much, and yet simultaneously absolutely not enough.  
  
She whines. “Stop it.”  
  
“Alright, I can stop.” She tries to pull her hand away, but Lu reaches down to hold her wrist in place. Rebe grins, then gestures to the magazine that’s still next to them. “I can leave you two alone if you need a moment.”  
  
She reaches for the magazine and throws it as far as she can, grinning at Rebe under her when she hears it slide on the hardwood floors. “There. Gone.”  
  
She leans down for a kiss, crushing her mouth to Rebeka’s with vigor, then spends so much time eating her out, her jaw goes a little numb. Still; she had something to prove here. The only girl she wants to be _fucking_ (god, she hates that word) is her girlfriend.  
  
By the end of it, she can barely move. Rebe ends up carrying her to bed, whispering something about waking her up for more later and she fights the urge to open her eyes and tell her she’s ready now.  
  
+++  
  
A few weeks later, Carla calls her from the airport, says she’ll be in Madrid for a few days and she’s tired of living in hotel rooms. She doesn’t invite herself over so much as she very clearly implies she would like to _be_ invited, and Lu is an excellent host as well as friend; of course she offers.  
  
It would be impolite not to.  
  
Thursdays are her work from home days, so she moves some of her afternoon meetings to tomorrow, cleans up the living room a little bit and takes a shower. She hasn’t seen Carla in a couple of months — her home office getup of sweats and a simple white tank just simply won’t do. She puts on nice, matching lingerie just because.  
  
A tiny part of her feels guilty for not telling Rebeka Carla is coming to stay with them yet. She didn’t want to deal with her smug, suggestive comments over the phone so she figured surprising her with Carla when she gets home from the office might be easier. Surely Rebe isn’t going to say anything in front of Carla, right? Even she isn’t _that_ brazen.  
  
Little more than two hours after the call, Carla walks into her living room looking stressed and annoyed, and Lu lets herself look her up and down before she greets her. She’s dressed for the October weather in simple black faded jeans, a pair of leather ankle boots and a white shirt that’s tucked into her jeans in the front, rounding off the look with a black leather jacket. There’s a pair of sunglasses perched on her nose even though it’s not a sunny day, and her blonde hair is slightly darker than Lu remembered it being, though it’s as shiny and effortlessly bouncy as ever.  
  
They hug for a little longer than necessary, and Carla tells her she looks radiant. It’s the kind of compliment that instantly makes her blush because the blonde sounds genuine when she says it. She makes a stupid pregnancy joke that they both know isn’t even remotely based in reality seeing as she’s literally dating a woman, and any nervousness Lu was feeling at seeing Carla again subsides. This is how their friendship works these days — they will breeze into each other’s lives for a few days at a time, completely disrupting whatever the other had going on, then disappear and go back to their separate lives.  
  
“Everyone’s gone crazy lately, I swear,” Carla says, not giving any context for that statement whatsoever, then drops her bag next to the couch and lets herself fall back on it. “Hey, where’s Rebe?”  
  
“At work. She should be home in an hour.”  
  
Carla just nods, then gets out her phone and sighs at something — probably the thousands of notifications Lu can see, even standing a few steps away. Social media fame must be exhausting. She regards her carefully, then turns her phone off and puts it on the coffee table face down. “Do you think I can tell all of Instagram to fuck off and die and somehow keep making money off of it?”  
  
Lu drops down on the couch next to her. “Definitely not. But I’d appreciate if you did it for comedic purposes.”  
  
They catch up, chat about Carla’s life in London and Lu’s boring corporate job, and when Carla zones out, Lu frowns. The blonde is just staring at the little storage shelf thing under their coffee table, then reaches forward and starts laughing when she pulls out that damn issue of Playboy. Fuck. She really should’ve insisted they burn it, or at least hide it better.  
  
“Do you just keep a copy of it on your coffee table in case your guests don’t believe you have hot friends?” Carla asks, then opens the magazine to exactly the right page. It’s not exactly hard to find — the pages are a little worn.  
  
Lu hopes she’ll sound like she’s joking when she clears her throat and says, “Nah, that’s just for us.”  
  
Carla smirks at her, then shakes her head a little as she grins and puts the magazine down on the table. “Do you mind if I take a quick shower? I feel gross after the flight.”  
  
She shows her to the bathroom, hands her a towel, and tries not to think about how unreasonably distracted she is just knowing Carla is naked right behind that door.  
  
When Rebeka gets home a few minutes later, she immediately notices something’s up. Lu is in the living room, and the shower is clearly running, so anyone would’ve put the pieces together. “Should I come back later?” Rebe asks, grinning. “Is your lover still in the shower?”  
  
Lu slaps her shoulder playfully, then kisses her hello. “We have a visitor, actually.”  
  
“No shit,” she says, putting her laptop bag down on the dresser next to the door. “Who?”  
  
It’s infuriating how impossible it is for her to get this whole blushing thing under control. She can’t help it. So she blushes, ignores the smug look on Rebeka’s face and focuses on playing with her rings instead. “Carla.”  
  
The shit-eating grin on Rebe’s face is both amusing and frustrating. “Yeah?”  
  
She nods, then leans up to kiss her again and flinches when she hears the shower shut off. “Do _not_ mention the photos.”  
  
All Rebe does is throw her hands up in defeat, like she would never, which Lu knows for a fact is bullshit. She definitely _would_ and she probably _will_ mention the shoot, but she felt like telling her off for it in advance anyway. 

Honestly, Lu is pretty sure neither of them is prepared to see Carla walk out of their bathroom with just a tiny white towel wrapped around herself. The towel barely covers the important bits — not that the whole world hasn’t seen Carla naked now — and Lu feels Rebe’s grip on her hand tighten. At least she’s not the only one clearly affected by Carla’s presence. 

The blonde just smiles at them, then walks over to hug Rebeka, which Lu is honestly a little jealous of. All she got was a fully clothed hug. Carla makes small talk, asks about Rebe’s job as she walks over to her suitcase to get out some clothes to change into. 

The towel sort of halfway comes apart to reveal her ass cheek and a tiny bit of sideboob, and Lu forces herself to look away. 

This whole day has been a little too fucking weird for her liking so far. 

Carla leaves to get dressed, then emerges from the bathroom again wearing a cute oversized sweater and a pair of mom jeans, the towel now perched on her head. 

“Right, so are we getting drunk or what?” Rebeka asks, and Carla instantly grins at the both of them, delighted with that idea, so Lu probably doesn’t have a choice. 

They’re gonna get drunk, for better or for worse. 

+++  
  
She closes the bedroom door behind them and watches Rebeka step out of her jeans, a baiting smile on her lips. Maybe it’s because they had the genius idea to start mixing margaritas after dinner but she really wishes Carla wasn’t sleeping one very thin wall away from them. Anything tequila-based always makes her feel overtly sexual and… horny. There’s no other way to say it.  
  
Instead, she steps out of her own pants and top, then slips on a night gown and sits down in bed, the covers over her lap. “Are you sure you’re okay with her staying?”  
  
Rebeka’s only wearing an oversized shirt now, shaking her hair out after taking it out of the tight bun it was in all day. Lu kind of thinks she never looks better than when they’re just about to go to bed — face bare, hair down, zero effort put into her wardrobe. It’s humbling, honestly, to see her like this. All natural and still absolutely gorgeous. She slips into bed next to her, then curls an arm around her waist and laughs quietly. “What, are you saying if I’m not you’ll kick her out at three in the morning?”  
  
Lu rolls her eyes and hits her in the chest — _obviously_ not.  
  
And it’s not like… Well, it’s not like Carla doesn’t stay with them all the time when she’s in town. This isn’t any different than that weekend in May, or those five days last January. They’re both friends with her, though Lu is perhaps slightly closer to her, and they all like each other. Nothing has to change just because they spent a little too much time looking at tasteful, artistic naked pictures of her.  
  
She buries her face against Rebe’s shoulder and stifles a moan when she feels her running a hand down her side, teasing at the ends of her nightgown. “Not now.”  
  
Rebe moves so she’s got her pressed into the mattress, then straddles her thighs so she can move the fabric of her nightgown up. “Yes, now.” She sounds demanding, and really, if Lu didn’t want this to happen, she wouldn’t still be wearing this cute matching lingerie set under her nightgown. She’s hardly an unwilling party.  
  
“We’ll have to be quiet.” She bites her lip and reaches for Rebeka’s hair to get her to look up.  
  
Rebe grins, nods, and says, “I’m always quiet. _You_ have to be quiet.”  
  
She pouts at Rebe, then leans up to kiss her and whispers, “I promise,” even though she has no reason to believe she’s even capable of keeping quiet when Rebeka is on top of her. It’s not her fault she ended up with a woman who’s a little too good at playing her body like a fucking instrument.  
  
Lu is a little too tipsy to remember whether or not she keeps that promise.  
  
+++  
  
She’s so groggy in the morning, she kind of forgets they have a guest staying with them. She throws on Rebeka’s shirt before heading to the kitchen for coffee, and she thanks her lucky stars she’s not the kind of person to walk around naked.  
  
Carla is already up, sitting at the kitchen counter with a cup of coffee in front of her as she scrolls through something on her iPad — probably work related, not that Lu really knows what exactly Carla’s work entails these days. When she spots Lu walking over, she sort of shamelessly checks her out, and Lu realizes in horror that she definitely _isn’t_ wearing underwear. She fights the urge to pull the shirt down further, but that would just make her seem insecure and paranoid. Thankfully it’s a little long on her anyway, the fabric hitting the tops of her thighs.  
  
“You look…” Carla lets her eyes linger on her legs, then her face and her hair, which is definitely a complete mess. “Long night?”  
  
She’s tired, alright? She doesn’t like the suggestive judgmental subtext in Carla’s question. “Always.” It sounds defensive to her own ears, like she’s being a brat.  
  
“What, you always have long nights or you spend all of them putting on a show for your neighbors?”  
  
“Our neighbors are, like, 85 years old. I don’t think they can even tell.”  
  
Wait, did she mean herself? Is she saying she thinks they put on a show for _her_? Lu’s heart beats a little too fast at the idea of Carla coming to that conclusion.  
  
“Well, it sounded like a good time.”  
  
It’s barely eight in the morning and she got less than five hours of sleep. That’s what she’ll blame the way she walks up to the kitchen cabinet and reaches for a coffee mug on. The mugs are on the top shelf, which Lu has been complaining about ever since they moved into this apartment several years ago — she’s not as _vertically gifted_ as Rebeka, unfortunately — so she’s up on her tiptoes, and she knows her ass is on display. She knows Carla is probably staring at it right now. She refuses to feel bad about it. It’s one of her best features.  
  
She refuses to turn around, too, before her coffee is poured and ready to drink, then grabs a yogurt and some granola from the fridge and looks over at Carla. “Do you want breakfast?”  
  
Carla shakes her head, sort of smiling like she’s biting her tongue, which she isn’t really used to from her. Normally she’s fairly blunt, but maybe she’s hungover and disgruntled too. They sit across from each other for a few minutes, basking in this weird, tense silence, and when she finishes her yogurt, she clears her throat.  
  
“I’m gonna shower. Do you want—“ She watches Carla’s eyes narrow, her lips curling into a smirk and if she didn’t know any better, she’d think she’s about to hit on her. “— a set of keys, since I’ll be at work all day and Rebe probably has a few meetings to deal with?”  
  
Carla almost looks disappointed at that. What did she expect, for Lu to ask her if she wants to join her in the shower? The blonde takes a sip of her coffee, then nods enthusiastically and Lu finds their spare set of keys for her before disappearing into the shower.  
  
She turns the water to the coldest possible setting.  
  
+++

She’s at the office, contemplating just leaving early and treating herself to a nice, cold drink at the bar next door when she gets a text from Rebeka. It’s a selfie, which is not generally a concept Rebe subscribes to, her and Carla sitting outside at some restaurant or bar, each with a drink in hand. Good to know Rebeka agrees with her stance on working late on Fridays. She follows up the picture with a text that just says ‘ _she’s single, you know…_ ’ and any ability to focus on work that Lu may have had left instantly evaporates.  
  
She doesn’t really know how she feels about the two of them hanging out without her, and when she catches herself thinking it, she feels incredibly stupid. They’re _friends_. All of them.  
  
It’s barely three in the afternoon, but she’s had a long week, and the team is on track to hit all of their targets for Q4 early, so really… She deserves this. She grabs her stuff, stops by a few people’s desks on her way out and tells them all to call it day too, and then she’s out the door, trying to figure out what to do with her afternoon. Her phone rings, and it’s Rebeka, so she’s pretty sure her fate is sealed.  
  
“Did you leave yet?” She asks, and sometimes Lu swears her girlfriend is psychic. They didn’t even talk about her leaving the office.  
  
“Just now, where are you guys?”  
  
Rebe tells her the name of the place, and Lu hails a cab to get there. It’s a twenty-minute walk, but she’s wearing fairly high heels, so better safe than sorry.  
  
Carla and Rebe are waving at her when she gets out of the car, and she leans down to kiss Rebe briefly when she sees she’s already ordered a drink for her. Porn star martinis are honestly the gift that keeps on giving — she hasn’t felt this passionately about a drink since she discovered G&Ts in her first year of university.  
  
“What are you in town for, by the way?” Lu asks Carla two drinks later, because she kind of assumed it was work, but never got a detailed answer.  
  
Carla rolls her eyes and grins. “You’ll make fun of me.”  
  
“Just tell us, we’ve already seen you naked, remember?” Rebeka puts an arm around Carla, and once again, Lu feels this unreasonable twinge of jealousy. Not because she doesn’t want Rebeka to be touching Carla but because… she wants to be touching her, too. God, she really needs to get a grip.  
  
“There’s this product launch. They need a few people with a social media following to push the product.” None of that sounds even remotely embarrassing, so Lu motions for her to keep talking. “It’s some fake pro-female empowerment company launching a new generation of sex toys.”  
  
Oh. Okay.  
  
Rebeka chuckles. “Are they giving out free samples?”  
  
“It’s tomorrow afternoon. I’ll keep you posted.”  
  
When Carla goes to the bathroom a while later, Lu finishes the rest of her drink in one dramatic swig, then reaches over to play with the bracelet Rebeka is wearing. “So she’s really single?” She asks, a coy look on her face.  
  
Rebeka laughs loud enough for other people at the bar around them to stare like having fun on a Friday afternoon is somehow fucking illegal, and Lu makes sure to glare at each and every one of them in response.  


They finally leave the place at 8, stumble to the nearest fast food joint, and Lu grins at the camera when Carla gets out her phone to share this momentous occasion with her 9.7 million Instagram followers. 

+++

Carla excuses herself and heads to the bathroom to shower when they get home, and the suggestive way Rebe winks at her and tells her, “Enjoy,” kind of pisses Lu off. Rebe comes up behind her in the living room, puts an arm around her waist and she pushes her away angrily.  
  
She’s fairly drunk, and she feels on edge because these past two days have been nice but fucking weird, too. It’s like there’s something in the air. 

“Jesus, Lu, the fuck?” 

“You could at least try to be more subtle.” She bites back, trying to keep her voice down.  
  
They both like fighting a little too much to just stop now. She knows this is gonna escalate before it does. 

“That’s rich, coming from you,” Rebeka tells her, crossing her arms in front of her chest. “You’ve practically been drooling ever since she got here.”

That’s absurd. She will not stand for these lies. “I have _not_.” She can hear the sound of the shower in the distance, but she still takes a step closer to Rebeka and whispers, “I’m not the one who wants to...” she lowers her voice even further, practically spitting out the words in disgust. “—to _sleep_ with her.”  
  
It’s not like they’re the kind of couple that will shy away from talking about their desire to have sex with other people, normally. Both of them are into women and men, and both of them definitely very occasionally miss having a man’s rough hands on them, which is why they had that threesome with one of Rebeka’s former coworkers last year, and they still sometimes talk about how hot that was. There were zero hurt feelings involved and it definitely wasn’t a relationship dealbreaker.  
  
But Carla is their friend. That’s different. That feels a little harder to navigate.  
  
“Lu, for fuck’s sake, just admit it,” Rebeka says, clearly no longer capable of keeping her voice down. “It’s not the end of the world. I want her, too.”  
  
She gasps. “Why couldn’t you just lead with that?”  
  
“I never fucking denied it, okay? You’re the one being fucking crazy about all of this.”  
  
That crosses a line, and she knows Rebe knows it as well. If there’s one thing Lu hates it’s being called crazy. She’s dramatic, sure, but most of the time she’s rational. Crazy is a word she doesn’t want to be associated with.  
  
“Well, you were the one who insisted on purchasing a copy of that fucking magazine! If you hadn’t…” She trails off because she’s absolutely grasping at straws and she knows it. She may be dramatic, but she knows when to call it a day. She should probably shut up now.  
  
By the time Carla emerges from the bathroom in her cute set of matching pajamas, they’re sat on opposite ends of the couch, neither of them willing to even look at the other.  
  
The blonde sort of glances back and forth between them, then sits down in the middle and grins. “Jeez, what are you fighting about?”  
  
And Lu wants to strangle Rebeka, she really does, because all she does is scoff and say, “You.”  
  
Carla leans back, an amused look on her face.  
  
When Rebe turns to look at her again, she figures they’re about to actually have this conversation in front of Carla and braces for the multitude of possible outcomes.  
  
“Look, do you want to fuck her or not?” Rebe asks, her eyes boring into hers like Carla isn’t even there. She almost sounds levelheaded and pragmatic again, which Lu admires. She’s still too angry to think clearly.  
  
“Why, do you want me to?”  
  
Carla is laughing quietly, enjoying the show.  
  
“That’s not what I asked.”  
  
“Girls, I’m flattered, really,” Carla chimes in. “But I’m feeling a little too much pushback from Lu here for it to qualify as consent.”  
  
Does that mean… So this whole thing is up to her now. If she says yes, she’ll get her wish, no matter how terrible of an idea this whole thing might be. She sighs, then reaches for Rebe’s hand, sort of awkwardly leaning forward to hover over Carla’s lap.  
  
Rebeka smirks at her, but there’s genuine affection in her voice when she says, “So what’ll it be, babe?” It’s stupid, maybe, because babe is an incredibly generic pet name, but she absolutely loves it.  
  
She looks up at her through hooded eyes and licks her lips a little. “Only if you want it, too.”  
  
Carla reaches for both of their hands and grins. “Is anyone gonna ask me what _I_ want?”  
  
Lu giggles, then immediately goes back to feeling like her brain is ready to explode when Rebeka just grins at Carla and says, “Kiss her.” She doesn’t ask, and Carla doesn’t hesitate for even a second before she’s pulling on Lu’s hand to get her to move closer.  
  
She wants to say something else, but then Carla’s hands are on her hips and her tongue is in her mouth and she basically forgets all about it. Carla pulls away to pull Lu’s shirt over her head, and she gives Rebeka a look as if to invite her to join, but Rebe just shakes her head and smirks. “I want to watch.”  
  
You’ll have to forgive her for letting out a pathetic sounding whine.  
  
Carla goes back to kissing her, makes quick work of the zipper on her skirt and then she’s pushing that off her hips too. She’s in her lap now, and Rebe is right next to her, staring intently. It’s ridiculously hot. She whines into Carla’s mouth, then opens her eyes to look at Rebeka as she does, and she feels Rebeka’s hand on her lower back, urging her closer. “Come on, show me what you want to do to her.”  
  
She pulls back to nod resolutely, then sits back on Carla’s knees to take her tank top off. In her haste to get her out of her clothes, she completely fails to realize Carla is not actually wearing a bra, and when she lays eyes on her gorgeous, full breasts up close, she actually gasps. God, she’s so easy. Rebeka is never gonna let her live this down.  
  
At least Rebeka finally loses her cool a little too, because while Lu is busy staring, she reaches forward and runs a hand down Carla’s neck, then palms one of her breasts roughly. And they say men are into boobs — Rebeka definitely has them all beat. She _loves_ a good pair of them. Carla throws her head back a little and closes her eyes, which Lu has always secretly thought of as something she does for show, and then Rebeka leans over to kiss Lu wet and slow dirty, and _god_. This is a little too overstimulating already, not that she’s complaining.  
  
She pushes Rebe away, instead of reaching for Carla and fondling her breasts like she wants to. Rebeka did tell her to show her what she wants to do to her, right? It’s only fair. Carla chuckles, turns to Rebe and says, “Jeez, she’s pushy,” interrupting herself with a moan when Lu leans down to suck one of her nipples into her mouth.  
  
As fun as this has been, the couch probably isn’t the ideal place for a threesome. They’ve got a whole king-sized bed at their disposal, so Lu gets up, holding a hand out to each of the girls sitting in front of her, and grins when they follow her to the bedroom.  
  
She’s only wearing lingerie and a pair of tights, and she sees no reason to not just remove the tights altogether before she lets Carla push her back onto the bed. The blonde moves into her lap, and between the way Lu wants to be grabbing her waist and but can’t seem to stop groping her breasts, she’s kind of at a loss. It’s too good.  
  
Carla kisses her way down her neck, then reaches for the clasp on Lu’s bra, and she arches her back to speed this up. When the offending piece of clothing finally comes off, Carla grins at her and says, “You have great tits,” which, coming from the literal queen of cleavage is a compliment she can’t just accept like that.  
  
She shakes her head. “They’re too small.”  
  
“They’re great.”  
  
Rebeka has apparently taken off her own shirt, which Lu only registers when she leans over from her spot next to Lu to run a finger over her breasts and grins. “She’s right, babe.”  
  
Carla looks up at Rebe, left in a blue simple bra with those sharply defined abs on display, reaches out a hand to experimentally pull down the cup of her bra and grins. “Yours aren’t bad either.”  
  
While she appreciates the inspiring girl power vibe of it all, she really doesn’t want to spend any more time talking when they could be spending it _fucking_. (She finally lets herself think the word — she still won’t say it, but she’s too far gone to filter her thoughts.)  
  
Come to think of it… She still hasn’t seen Rebe and Carla kiss, and she kind of really, really wants to. She looks up at Carla, then blindly reaches for Rebe next to her and tugs on her wrist to get her to move closer. The girls seem to get the hint because they meet in the middle, and Lu lets herself lean back and enjoy this. She wonders if Carla just looks this good kissing anyone, or if it’s the combination of the both of them that’s doing it for her.  
  
When she tries to sneak a hand into her panties to touch herself, the girls break apart, and Rebe pulls her hand away, just gives Carla this look that clearly comes with instructions and distracts her with a kiss. She doesn’t even really compute Carla taking off her underwear, but then she feels air hit the wetness she knows is already there, soon replaced by Carla’s tentative touch, and she’s almost glad for the teasing little touches because she’s not sure she could take an orgasm right now. Not yet.  
  
Rebe laughs against her lips when Carla leans down to suck her clit into her mouth, causing Lu to cry out. She’s already losing track of who’s touching her where, just kind of gives herself over to this feeling of all her nerve endings in overdrive, but she’s not the submissive kind, so she stops kissing Rebe long enough to breathe in deep, then grips onto Carla’s hair and says, “Come on. I want your fingers.”  
  
The blonde obliges right away, pumping two fingers into her, and Lu cries out. She knows she’s definitely not doing her part here, because she should be touching Rebe or at least trying to make this more interesting for her, but right now she’s struggling to feel too bad about that. Rebe rolls over onto her side, lazily strokes a hand over Lu’s breasts, and she reaches down to wrap a hand around her wrist, just to hold onto her somehow. “Do you want—,” she starts, but she doesn’t get around to finishing that sentence, just moans loudly when Carla speeds up her movements. “I can touch you.”  
  
Rebe laughs, biting down on her collarbone teasingly. “Babe, you definitely can’t. You can barely speak.” Lu whines, because she wants to be doing something for Rebe, too, but she just kisses her softly. “It’s okay. You know I love seeing you on display like this.”  
  
And that’s nice — no, more than nice, really — but she’s done talking or being sweet.  
  
She tightens her grip on Carla’s hair, whines when the blonde pulls away to take a breather, hears herself draw out the word, “No,” all demanding. Then she forces Carla’s head back down, huffing when she still doesn’t lean back in. Rebe chuckles, petting her stomach teasingly, and Carla looks up at Rebe and says, “She’s so demanding, how do you put up with this shit?”  
  
“You just need to know how to shut her up.”  
  
They get the job done together. Handling her is a two-person job anyway; Rebe probably appreciates the support.  
  
She’s still catching her breath, waiting for the spots in her vision to disappear, when she feels Carla move up the bed, her weight shifting on the mattress. Lu opens an eye and sees the blonde on top of Rebe, kissing the hell out of her.  
  
Lu thinks the idea of Rebe tasting _her_ on Carla’s lips is really very erotic, and she can’t help but lean up onto her elbows to unzip Rebe’s jeans and ask, “Do I taste good?”  
  
Rebe hums, and watching them kiss is way hotter than it has any right to be. She knows they’re both incredible kissers, so watching them together just makes her desperate to come again. Patience is a virtue Lu has no time for.  
  
“Okay, we need to do something,” she says, navigating around Carla’s legs to pull the jeans off Rebe’s hips. Maybe she’s not as good at sitting on the sidelines. “If you don’t touch me, I’ll _die_.”  
  
Carla actually sits back on Rebe’s thighs to laugh at her, then plays with the lace of Rebeka’s underwear. “You’re so fucking selfish.”  
  
Lu pushes closer to them, kisses Rebeka first, then Carla. “I am aware.”  
  
But fine, Carla probably deserves a break. She somehow maneuvers them so Carla is on her back, then shoots Rebe a look to split up the tasks at hand. She knows, from experience, that Rebeka can spend hours fixating on breasts, so she leaves Carla’s upper body to her and pulls the little pair of cotton shorts off Carla’s hips.  
  
Later, when Rebeka’s on her back with Carla between her legs, the brunette mumbles, “I knew you’d be fucking great with your mouth.”  
  
“How long have you been thinking about this?” Lu grins at her triumphantly.  
  
Rebe moans, and Lu laughs despite herself. It’s fucking amusing how they’re having a conversation with Carla, about Carla, while Carla herself is absolutely checked out, completely zeroed in on making sure Rebeka keeps singing her praises.  
  
“Fuck,” Rebe says. “I… Senior year, I guess. When I saw her in that white bikini.” 

Carla laughs, which must feel good for Rebe, who squirms. “I love that bikini.”  
  
“Everyone who saw you in it loves that bikini,” Lu chimes in.  
  
Rebeka fists a hand in Carla’s hair, then pulls on Lu’s arm until she half collapses against her. “Sorry ladies, less chitchat, more action, please.”  
  
They take a selfie together after, all of them squished together in bed, because Carla says she’s a big believer in documenting memories.  
  
Rebe yawns. “If you need a picture to remember this, we clearly didn’t work you hard enough.”  
  
The idea of that makes her laugh, probably because she’s so tired and spent that she’s teetering on the edge of insanity. Rebe pulls her closer, presses a kiss to her neck, and Carla buries her face against her chest, chuckling a little herself.  
  
This is going to be weird tomorrow if they let it be, Lu is sure of it. For now, she lets herself fall asleep with them, not a care in the world for what comes after this.  
  
Right before she drifts off, she feels Rebeka’s chest rumble against her back, a quiet laugh escaping her. “What?”  
  
“We just fucked a Playmate, that’s definitely worth bragging about.”  
  
Lu is delirious with exhaustion, so the laugh she lets out is louder than she intends for it to be. Carla groans against her chest. “I can hear you, you know?”  
  
“Oh, I know, marquesita.” God, Lu loves her so much. She’s the most ridiculous person she knows and she loves her so much. She feels Carla reach over to punch Rebe’s shoulder at the mention of the nickname.  
  
She blames Playboy for this mess. Hugh Hefner better be very sorry he ever came up with the concept. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She’ll never, ever get tired of Lu, not when the girl looks like a fucking model and unleashes levels of crazy Rebeka didn’t know she needed in bed, but it’s natural to want to touch other people sometimes. 
> 
> Threesomes save lives. And relationships. Theirs really didn’t need saving, but she loves Lu for being adventurous enough to go for it anyway. 
> 
> She isn’t gonna turn down a chance to relive the best threesome she’s ever been a part of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back by popular demand aka I can't resist Lubeka and mashing that with added Carla really is what dreams are made of.

Lu is the one who insists Rebeka should meet Carla for a drink while she’s in London on business. They’re not, like, close friends or anything — she’s always been more Lu’s friend than Rebeka’s — but they did have really hot sex that one time, so. That probably justifies a drink, right?  
  
Rebeka realizes it’s gonna be a fun night the second Carla meets her outside this trendy bar in Soho, wearing a black pantsuit and these really hot heels. You can’t have a boring time with someone who looks that _good_ , she’s pretty sure. They exchange the usual cheek kisses, then make small talk for a while, and one drink into the night, Rebe’s pretty sure she can cut the crap.  
  
“Are you still seeing that guy?”  
  
Carla shakes her head no, then smirks a little. “How do you know about that?”  
  
“Lu’s fucking terrible at keeping secrets from me.”  
  
That’s not entirely true. Lu hadn’t really even _tried_ to keep it a secret; she’d just kind of offered up the information, and they’d stalked his Instagram page together, figuring out whether he was a worthy match for Carla. (Spoiler alert: he fucking wasn’t. Being the son of a famous actor doesn’t really make you hot. A fucking man bun, really? Please — Carla is obviously better off without him.)  
  
“Lu is terrible at keeping secrets from me, too,” the blonde says, and Rebeka wonders what the fuck that means. Is Carla being territorial? Is that what they’re doing? Okay.  
  
They lock eyes as Carla raises her martini for a toast, and Rebe throws the remaining whiskey in her glass back without blinking. She’s never backed down from a staring contest before and she sure as hell isn’t gonna start now.  
  
“I guess you know all my kinks, then.”  
  
That almost gets Carla to crack. Almost. God, it’s amusing to try and rattle someone who’s so good at putting on a poker face.  
  
At the end of the night, Carla walks her back to her hotel, and when she kisses her cheek as they say their goodbyes, she says, “You should bring Lu next time.”   
  
Rebeka doesn’t know what to make of that.

+++

Lu is naked next to her, their sweaty bodies pressed together, when Rebeka brings it up. It’s nice of her to wait until after she’s cashed in on the welcome home sex she was owed, right? She was gone for, like, four days; they were both dying for some action.

“So I saw Carla last night.”

Turning around in her arms, Lu groans, which is a thing she does when she’s not really in the mood to talk. “I know you did.”

She tries to sound casual, but Rebeka can fucking tell it’s bothering her. Not in the sense that she didn’t want the two of them to meet, but her girlfriend clearly really wants to know what they talked about.

Maybe she’ll save the most important bit of information for the end, just to tease Lu a bit. That’s always fun.

“She’s not fucking that guy anymore,” Rebeka says, running a finger down the curve of Lu’s hip. The way Lu shivers and smiles at her all coy and shit is kind of delightful. God, Rebe is so soft for her, it’s not even funny.

Like a foregone conclusion, Lu asks, “Who is she fucking then?”  
  
Rebeka snorts out a laugh, both because of Lu’s choice of words — she rarely ever refers to sex as that — and because it’s a pretty good question. No offense to Carla, she’s just rarely ever truly on her own.

“She wouldn’t say.”

“And you didn’t...”

No, she didn’t fuck their mutual friend without Lu in the room. That would be cheating, and she’s been cheated on by an ex — she’d never fucking do that to Lu.

“Fuck off. ‘Course I didn’t.”

That instantly seems to make Lu feel better, and she tugs her closer so she can play with her hair.

“Maybe we should take a trip to London together sometime.”

Rebe really doesn’t mean to laugh. It’s enough to make Lu sit up and frown at her, only it’s more of a seductive pout than an actual frown.

“Why are you laughing at me?”

God, this fucking woman.

“I’m not laughing at you, babe,” she says, sitting up as well to admire the view from up here. Lu looks fucking gorgeous with the dim light from the bedside table reflecting on her tits.

Lu reaches over and tugs on her hair until they’re close enough to kiss, then pulls back the second their lips touch. Fucking tease.

“You are, too.”

It’s way too late for one of Lu’s one-sided pretend fights where she’s petulant about getting her way until Rebeka plays along.

She leans forward to capture Lu’s lips in a quick, dirty kiss, then noses at her neck when she says, “Carla said the same thing. Told me to bring you next time.”

Lu is the one laughing uncontrollably now.

“I guess that settles it, then.”

Yeah, Rebeka thinks, it probably does. She isn’t gonna turn down a chance to relive the best threesome she’s ever been a part of.

That would be fucking stupid.

+++

For all the chaos and tension Carla’s last visit caused, it’s been surprisingly easy to go back to normal after. Chances are it’s because they ended up relieving that tension in a pretty stellar way.

Rebeka would be lying if she said she isn’t secretly just as territorial as her batshit crazy girlfriend. Like, if a stranger hits on Lu at a bar and Lu plays along to tease Rebe, she’ll sit there going insane with need and want, but mostly she’ll just be trying hard not to punch said stranger. She wouldn’t quite call it jealous rage, but the term probably applies. It’s not her fault that she doesn’t like to share. She’s an only child; she never had to learn how it works.

It’s different when it’s premeditated.

The way Rebeka sees it, it just makes sense to experiment together. She’ll never, ever get tired of Lu, not when the girl looks like a fucking model and unleashes levels of crazy Rebeka didn’t know she needed in bed, but it’s natural to want to touch other people sometimes. Touching them together makes it a shared experience, which conveniently results in neither of them getting to be bitter about the other being unfaithful or whatever.

Threesomes save lives. And relationships. Theirs really didn’t need saving, but she loves Lu for being adventurous enough to go for it anyway.

She just loves Lu a lot, in general. God. It’s funny because they literally barely even interacted in high school, where she spent ten months trying to get used to this fucked up group of teenagers only to graduate and basically completely lose touch with all of them. Talk about a waste of time.  
  
The way she reconnected with Lu was random. Rebeka stayed friends with Valerio throughout university out of sheer habit — nice to have someone to get high with on boring Sundays — and after, when she took the sensible, boring finance job and was looking for an apartment, he mentioned his sister was back in town and looking, too.  
  
Her first reaction was laughter because she and Lu never once got along, so obviously living with her was out of the question. But Valerio said Lu was struggling to find a place on her own, said she worked crazy hours anyway, and in the end, Rebeka had agreed to at least meet her for a drink to see whether they might be able to sort this out.  
  
Needless to say they hit it off. She’d forgotten what bickering with Lu felt like, the thrill of it all, and at twenty-three, the girl seemed a lot more manageable. Moving in with strangers is always a little bit of a guessing game, so Lu ended up being the more sensible choice. Fucking ironic, really, since Lu is off her fucking rocker. Chances are Lu’s literally never been the more sensible option in her life.  
  
Anyway. Two years into their surprisingly comfortable roommate arrangement, they’d finally gotten drunk enough to just make out, and they’ve kind of never looked back since. They kept the apartment, turned her old bedroom into a guest room slash office, and that’s it.   
  
Now she’s about to turn 30, has been with the same woman for almost four years, and despite her inherent fear of commitment, all of that is somehow just fine by Rebeka.  
  
Her life’s fucking nice, batshit crazy girlfriend and all.

  
+++  
  
“So your birthday’s coming up…”  
  
Lu only ever says shit like that when she’s up to no good. Rebeka puts the knife down — she was cutting veggies for dinner — and looks over at her. Come to think of it, she might need the knife in case Lu’s suggestion is crazy, so she dances her fingers over the handle as she waits impatiently. When Lu takes her sweet time elaborating, she points the knife at her and Lu laughs.  
  
“We could take that trip we’ve been talking about.”  
  
Rebeka walks around the kitchen counter just so she can touch Lu. She just feels like it. They’ve hardly been _talking_ about taking a trip to London; it’s mostly been dirty talk about how much she wants to see Lu on top of Carla again. That’s kind of been their go-to when Lu’s on all fours between her legs and Rebeka feels like running her mouth a little. She’s never had much of a thing for watching other people fuck her partners, but with Lu she can’t seem to stop thinking about it.  
  
“That would be a pretty nice way to spend my birthday,” Rebeka muses, leaning down to nibble on Lu’s ear from behind. She spins her around in the bar stool she’s sitting on, then kisses her, and no, she’s never gonna get tired of how Lu completely melts into her the second she opens her mouth for her. “Have you asked Carla yet?”  
  
Lu whines, probably because she’s the most demanding fucking person of all time and doesn’t appreciate the interruption.  
  
“I wanted to run it by you first,” she says, then tries to tug Rebeka back in for a kiss, but she’s not budging. Totally Lu’s fault for bringing this up. “Do you want to go?”   
  
If she’s gonna ask her like that… “Obviously, babe, if you’re sure.”  
  
That part’s important. She’s not gonna make Lu do shit she doesn’t really want. Consent is sexy.  
  
Lu seems pretty damn sure when she forces herself closer to Rebe by wrapping both of her legs around her waist as she leans in to kiss her again.  
  
Rebeka’s got a hand in Lu’s pants, the other one slipping under her shirt when Lu puts a hand on her neck to get her to look at her.  
  
“Weren’t you making dinner? I’m hungry.”  
  
She shuts her up with a kiss. Fucking brat.  
  
+++

It’s Rebeka’s idea to get a hotel rather than stay with Carla. That’ll allow them to spend some time on their own without having to awkwardly come in and out of Carla’s place; Rebeka always feels a little weird about using her friends’ homes as makeshift accommodation.

Her birthday falls on a Friday, they’re flying out to London the day before, and they’ve agreed to not see Carla until Saturday. You know, to make sure they get some alone time in before they fuck their friend on Saturday — no big deal at all.  
  
( _God_. Is it bad that she’s really fucking stoked about the whole thing? Last time was fucking hot, and she’s got a feeling now that they’ve crossed that line and gotten the initial awkwardness out of the way, it’ll be even better.)  
  
They get in late Thursday night and head straight to their hotel — in one of the edgier neighborhoods, as far as Rebeka can tell, so Lu clearly chose this thinking she’d like it. Cute. It’s still obviously at least a four-star hotel, but it feels slightly less stuck up. Rebeka _loves_ when they compromise like this.  
  
She recognizes the neighborhood the next morning as they walk to the fancy brunch Lu is surprising her with. (She saw the reservation confirmation in her emails.) She’s pretty sure her coworkers took her out for dinner around here when she was in town for work.  
  
Lu blushes when she looks at her phone at dinner later that night, and Rebeka fucking knows her too well to not be able to tell she isn’t absolutely looking at some sort of prompting text from Carla.  
  
“What’s Blondie asking?”  
  
Instead of answering her question, Lu rolls her eyes and picks up her martini glass and you know what? Fuck it. It’s her birthday. Rebeka slides her foot out of her shoe and runs it up Lu’s calf, grinning when the brunette glares at her angrily. Her grip on her drink tightens, and Rebe can see the contents of the glass shaking a little as she moves her foot higher.  
  
Rattling Lu is her absolute favorite pastime.  
  
“Hm? What is she saying?”  
  
She’d bet fucking money it was something totally innocent. Lu’s got this thing she does where she’ll read anything in a sexual way if she’s feeling horny. Like, Rebe will text her asking if she should pick up wine for dinner and she’ll come home to Lu fucking _posing_ naked on the kitchen counter with two empty wine glasses, waiting as if she asked for any of this.  
  
It’s a godsend how Lu pretty much exclusively wears skirts and dresses. Rebeka moves her foot up as far as it’ll go — having long legs is convenient — and watches Lu try and fail to keep her eyes open when she brushes the front of her underwear with her big toe. Before Lu knows what’s happening, though, she moves back a little and rests her heel on the chair in between her legs. If looks could kill, this one would absolutely end her.  
  
“She said—,” Lu interrupts herself to bite her lip when Rebeka leans forward and wiggles her toes against her. “She said happy birthday and asked if we’re having a good time.”  
  
Classic Carla. The girl literally texted Rebeka this morning, just a simple birthday text, so her checking in with Lu under the guise of wanting to congratulate her is transparent. It’s fucking hot that she’s clearly equally excited to see them tomorrow.  
  
“Well, are we having fun?” Lu grabs her by the ankle and tries to push herself closer to her, but Rebeka isn’t having any of that. She just moves her leg off the chair, puts her shoe back on and gives her an evil smile. “I’m having a ton of fun.”  
  
Without a hint of sarcasm or irony, Lu says, “You’re being so cruel to me right now.”  
  
Fucking drama queen.  
  
“It’s my birthday. _You’re_ being cruel by not letting me spend it in bed with you.”  
  
Lu rolls her eyes. “So we came all this way only to spend our Friday night the way we always do?”  
  
That’s just Lu attempting to be blunt about sex, except she always does it in the most roundabout way ever. Rebeka loves that quirk of hers; Lu is sexy as fuck, and definitely a sensual person, she’s just also always been easy to scandalize when it comes to literally any remotely sexually explicit wording. When she has to outright allude to sex, it’s guaranteed to be a hilarious thing for Rebeka to witness.  
  
Rebe knows just what it’ll take to make her blush.  
  
“Yes. Been wanting to fuck you all day, babe, shit, you have no idea.”  
  
Okay, so maybe that was a little loud. What the fuck ever. They’re in London; what are the odds that the elderly couple one table over speaks Spanish? Lu looks around like she wants to strangle her, but none of the other restaurant-goers have even looked in their direction, so they’re probably fine.

This pretty restaurant on the top floor of a skyscraper is cute and all, but Rebeka can think of better places to be right now. (Naked, in their hotel bed, teasing the fuck out of Lu.)  
  
“Just wait until we get back to our room, I’m gonna fu—,” A waitress appears next to them, takes their plates and smiles at them both, and Lu blushes _profusely_. God, Rebeka wants to frame the face Lu is making. A fucking work of art.  
  
“Would you like any dessert?” The waitress asks in perfect British English, and Rebe can see Lu let out a breath. Their waitress at brunch today was Spanish; she’s probably still scarred by that experience.  
  
Rebeka glances at Lu, then turns to the waitress and asks for the bill instead. They’re not gonna need dessert. She’d rather get back to the hotel and bury her face in… You know what, maybe Rebeka has her limits when it comes to being crass too.  
  
She still whispers what she’s gonna do to Lu in her ear as they take the elevator down to the lobby, and Lu doesn’t budge at all but she can feel her practically crushing her wrist where she’s grasping it tightly.  
  
The other people in the elevator probably don’t need to know Lu’s preference when it comes to giving or receiving, or hear a detailed rundown of the toys Rebeka packed for the trip.  
  
(Receiving. Most selfish bitch Rebeka has ever met. She’s lucky she’s fucking hot when she’s bossy and demanding.)  
  
+++

Saturday feels more monumental than it should. They sleep in — a little, anyway, for Lu’s standards — and then have breakfast at a cute cafe around the corner from the hotel. The weather is really nice, so they take a walk around the neighborhood, and Rebeka really digs all the street art. That’s cool.

They’re back at the hotel around 1, both ready for a quick nap (Rebeka’s idea; Lu would _never_ admit she enjoys daytime naps) and a hot shower before heading out to meet Carla for a late lunch near her apartment.

When Rebeka sees Lu stuffing a change of clothes into a backpack (definitely not _her_ backpack because Lu wouldn’t be caught dead carrying one), she chuckles.

“You packing some snacks and a change of clothes for the big day?”

To her credit, Lu doesn’t blush this time. She nods, and Rebe sees her put a pair of sweatpants into the bag. Is she packing _her_ a change of clothes as well? That’s kind of cute.

“You know I like to be prepared. Planning ahead is key.”

“Last time we didn’t plan shit.”

Lu rolls her eyes, then grabs one of the bullet vibes Rebeka snuck into their luggage. “Just think of how much better it could’ve been if we’d prepped for it.”

That’s... Shit, the way Lu phrased that is giving her _ideas_. “Don’t say prep in a sexual way. Makes me wanna fuck your ass with a strap.”

Whoops. Sometimes she really should think about filtering her thoughts a little. Lu’s mouth drops open in shock — always playing the perfect, innocent angel, her girl — but Rebeka sees the way her eyes are darker than usual. Then she says Rebeka’s name on a sigh, like she can’t decide whether she’s scolding her or asking her to order a fucking buttplug. Probably both. She’s totally fucking into the idea. That’s so fucking hot, Rebe has no clue what to do about it.

“Shit, L,” is all Rebeka manages, because now she’s picturing Lu on all fours, pictures spreading her open for her and— God, that’s a visual, alright.

They really have to get going if they want to make it to lunch on time. There’s no way they’ve got the time to think about the implications of what she just said. She’ll file that away for later.

Glancing at Lu, Rebe walks over and hands her the purple case they keep their strap-on in and forces herself to turn around when she hears Lu let out a whimper.

“Pack the lube,” she says, just in case. You never know what the night might bring.

She walks into the bathroom and strips down for a shower before she can convince herself to go back and kiss the shit out of her girlfriend.

They can save all that for later.

+++  
  
Most of lunch is just Lu freaking out about the fact that Carla cut her hair. It isn’t even short, really. Just shorter than it was. Rebeka doesn’t get what the big deal is, and both girls chuckle when she tells them as much.  
  
“You weren’t around for Lu’s big meltdown our freshman year of high school when some wannabe artsy hairstylist accidentally gave her a bob.”  
  
Lu is immediately ready to bring out the big guns. She’s never been one to shy away from theatrics. Grabbing her glass of wine to gesture exasperatedly, she says, “It was a disaster. He cut off so much, it took five months until it grew out enough to not look like a fucking bowl cut.”  
  
“She gets very protective of other people’s hair now.”  
  
Rebeka’s never noticed that, honestly, but she can’t let the surprise show on her face. “I know she does.”  
  
All the small hints Carla keeps dropping about how she’s known Lu the longest are getting too much. So what if they met first? She’s well aware. There’s no need to get territorial. After all, sharing is caring is the literal motto for what they’re doing tonight, right?  
  
“So what’s the plan,” Carla says after a waiter picks up their plates. “Another drink?”  
  
Lu fucking blushes, probably because she remembers their earlier conversation about prepping and planning. Fucking hilarious. She gives Rebe a prompting look, so it’s apparently up to her to decide.  
  
“I wouldn’t mind a drink.”  
  
There’s a very specific level of tipsy she’s aiming for. Tipsy enough to get rid of any leftover inhibitions — not that she has many — but not drunk enough to have that weird out of body experience where sex is barely even fun. It’ll take her roughly four drinks to get there.  
  
Lu is tiny, so she’ll be more than fine with three.  
  
Carla pays for lunch — something they both try to fight her on to no avail — and then they’re at a nearby pub, all pressed together in a small oval booth. Lu is in between the two of them and this right here is a good metaphor for how tonight’s gonna go; they’re totally both just doing this for Lu, even though they get off on the whole thing too.

Three drinks turn into four, and Rebe can see Lu’s body language change with every sip, watches her move closer to both of them like she’s dying to be touched.

“Alright, you’re cut off,” she tells Lu, who pouts up at her in response. “Don’t want you getting sad drunk on my watch.”

Lu never really reaches that happy drunk state; she just skips right past it and starts crying, usually. That’d put a real damper on things tonight.

Carla chuckles. “Jeez, no need to play mom, Lu can handle herself just fine.”

No she can’t. “Lu, tell her what happened the last time you ignored my advice and kept drinking.”

“I ended up crying at a bar and everyone was laughing and pointing at me,” Lu admits. Rebeka instantly has to giggle at the memory. She felt bad for Lu at the time but it was also really fucking funny. Then Lu leans over and pecks Rebe on the lips. “She’s got my best interests at heart.”

Lu goes to the bathroom a few minutes later, and Rebe just sort of glares at Carla for a few seconds.

“You’re being too obvious,” she tells the blonde, who instantly moves closer, like she’s been issued a challenge. “Don’t act like you know her better than I do.”

Carla lets out a condescending laugh, and Rebeka grabs her wrist with a little too much force. Their eyes meet, and then they’re both leaning in. It’s a kiss using all the dirtiest tricks in the book — pushing and pulling and trying to win something that can’t be won.

Lu pushes at both of their shoulders when she’s back, then drops down in between them and rolls her eyes. “You couldn’t have waited for me?”

Not really. They kind of needed that hotheaded moment to remind each other of how much they both want this to happen.

“Let’s get the fuck out of here,” Rebe tells them, then grabs Lu’s hand and doesn’t check whether Carla is following them.

When she looks back, Lu is holding Carla’s hand.

+++

“Why the fuck do you have a backpack with you?”

Carla sits down on the couch in her quaint modern one-bedroom apartment, laughing as Rebeka sets the bag Lu packed down on the floor.

“ _Someone_ thought we should come prepared,” she hints, grinning at Lu, who crosses her arms in front of her chest as a petulant frown makes its way onto her face.

Carla looks back and forth between them, then grabs Lu’s hand and tugs her forward until she’s sitting next to her.

“Do you want another drink?”

No, Rebeka wants them to cut the polite bullshit. There’s literally no reason to draw this out further. She shakes her head, then sits down on the other side of Carla and puts a hand on her jean-clad thigh.

“What do you want out of this?” She doesn’t know why she asks; she just wants to know.

Carla grins at her, teeth gripping her lower lip. “Well…”

Lu snorts. “She wants a real answer. Just tell her so we can skip ahead to the fun part of the night.”

Of the _day_ , really. It’s barely even afternoon.

Carla turns to Rebeka and shrugs, a tiny smirk on her face. Rebeka likes making her spell things out for her; it’s amusing to see Blondie struggle to find the right words.

(She’d have a lot more respect for her if she just said she wants to come. Hard. Multiple times. That’s why they’re here, after all.)

She’s distracted thinking about ways to make Carla admit she’s not as comfortable with all this as she’s pretending to be when Carla moves so she’s straddling her and leans in until their lips are almost touching. “I want you to show me what she likes,” she whispers, and Rebeka hears Lu moan next to them before Carla leans in to kiss her.

So much for talking things through.

Carla’s tongue is in her mouth, her fingers moving down the buttons on her shirt in quick succession, and when she gets Rebeka out of it, she sits back on her knees, then grins and says, “Bedroom. Now.”

Rebeka looks over at Lu, who’s just watching all of this unfold with the most adorable little look on her face. Like, the blown pupils and the blush on her cheeks are hot, but the way she can tell Lu is trying not to interfere and let her have this makes it cute. Rebeka fucking loves her.

Anyway. Carla gets up and pulls Rebeka after her, and Rebe barely manages to meet Lu’s eyes and motion for her to grab the backpack — always nice to have lube on hand — before Carla gives her wrist a demanding tug and she’s forced to walk after her.

When they all get to Carla’s bedroom, the blonde reaches for the button on her jeans, but Lu is in front of her pulling her wrist away before she can do anything else.

“I decide _who_ takes off _what_ ,” Lu warns, then leans over and kisses Carla. Good. Now that they’ve all kissed, some of the territorial infighting might stop. Hate sex is hot, but not really what Rebeka had in mind for today.

Sometimes Rebeka thinks Carla loves Lu in more ways than she’s letting on. Like right now, when she’s kissing her gently, coaxing her tongue out, her hand splayed on Lu’s hip like she’s afraid of breaking her.

Rebeka isn’t threatened by that. She knows how special teenage best friends are, especially when they’re the reason you found out you’re into women. That’s a bond that isn’t easily broken. She’s glad Lu has a friend like Carla around.

Enough sappy bullshit. Rebeka comes to stand behind Carla, then reaches for the bottom of her shirt and looks at Lu over her shoulder. “This okay?” she asks, because Lu did say she’s in charge of who’s getting naked, so she’ll try and respect her authority on the matter or whatever.

Lu nods, then takes her hands off Carla so she can pull the fabric over her head, and Rebeka watches Lu’s face closely when she lays eyes on Carla’s magnificent lace-clad cleavage. Lu legitimately almost whines at the sight, which is so hot, Rebeka is struggling to keep herself from grabbing her and kissing her senseless.

Carla turns around to face Rebeka, then leans up for a kiss and Rebeka’s hands meet Lu’s as they roam over Carla’s back. Lu apparently unclasps Carla’s bra and the blonde pushes even closer to Rebe until they’re chest to chest. She’s still wearing _her_ bra, and Lu seems to realize that too because Rebe feels her hands on her a few seconds later, getting rid of the last layer between them.

Breaking the kiss, Carla looks at Rebeka and grins, directing her gaze at Lu. “Why is she still fully dressed?”

Rebeka chuckles. “Because she put herself in charge of undressing. This is all for her benefit.”

“Selfish,” Carla muses and Lu pouts. “Oh, it’s okay Lu, we love you anyway, right?”

Right. Rebeka grits her teeth and nods. She’s exactly the right amount of tipsy and fucking turned on to feel slightly less territorial and competitive. Still; maybe she’ll have to prove a point to Lu here anyway, to make sure she knows she can’t be replaced.

“What do you wanna see her do?” Rebeka prompts, smirking at her girlfriend when Lu licks her lips. It’s obvious Lu has a few ideas.

She’s pretty sure it takes Lu an incredible amount of restraint to say, “It’s your birthday present, you choose,” because she’s obviously thought of what she wants to happen — what she wants Carla to do to her. Lu is the most demanding person she knows in bed; there’s no way politeness about this technically being _her_ birthday present will stop her from getting what she wants.

It’s pretty convenient that Rebeka’s biggest fucking kink is seeing Lu fall apart. Right now she grins at Lu, then pulls her dress over her head in one quick motion and lets it fall to the floor. Lu is refusing to break eye contact, completely at her mercy, and Rebeka loves her like this. She could make her do absolutely anything right now and Lu would just willingly oblige — it’s no small feat, making Lu submit, but when it happens it feels like such a fucking power trip.

“I want to see her fuck you,” she finally tells Lu, who nods eagerly. “That okay with you, L?”

Lu nods again, and Carla groans. “Why the fuck are you two so hot together?”

That’s a loaded question she won’t touch. Rebeka turns around to grin at the blonde, then says, “Ever used a strap-on before?” Carla just shakes her head slowly, clearly intrigued, and Rebeka smirks. “Lu’s gonna show you. Right, Lu?”  
  
There’s a tiny little smile on Carla’s face and Rebe loses her cool for just a second, staring at her in her current state of undress. Yeah, okay, this is gonna be fucking hot.

“Take the rest of your clothes off,” Lu suddenly demands, apparently finally getting impatient. It’s about time. Rebeka laughs at the no-nonsense way she says it. She’s already stepping out of her jeans when Lu adds a begrudging, “Please.”

She sits down on the bed and smiles at Carla when she falls back on the mattress next to her. Her tits bounce with the movement and yeah, okay, Rebe won’t lie — Carla’s got the nicest pair of tits she’s ever seen. Fucking round and perfect and oh-so perky. She’s pretty excited to get her hands and mouth on them. Moving back on the bed, she lies down next to her and runs a hand over her collarbone.  
  
There’s a moment of silence, and then Lu walks over and pushes in between them, just sort of drapes herself over the two of them, straddling one of their thighs each. Rebeka has no idea when she took her bra off, but she definitely doesn’t mind. The more boobs to ogle the merrier.  
  
Rebeka grabs her arm. “You comfortable up there?”  
  
Next to her, Carla giggles, and when Lu just hums contently, they spend a solid minute lying there like that, all sort of touching in random places. The quiet before the storm, maybe.  
  
It’s Lu who finally moves — since she’s on top, she’s kind of the only one of them who can. She sits down in Carla’s lap and kisses her, and Rebeka really loves the private show they’re putting on for her. She’s right next to them, so she’s got the perfect up close view from down here.  
  
There’s a lot of back and forth, touching and kissing and grinding and more, and they switch around a few times, making sure everyone’s getting their fair share of attention. This is probably the most diplomatic Rebe has ever seen Lu when it comes to making sure people feel included — she knows that Lu would never admit it if she asked, but it’s obvious she’s making a conscious effort to be a tad less selfish today. It’s admirable.  
  
Carla’s kind of hesitant about the whole strap-on thing in the end, which takes Rebe back. They’ve all been there. It always feels a little foreign at first, and then you get into it, and it becomes completely normal and really fucking fun. Rebeka’s not, like, obsessed with straps, and they don’t always use them, but it’s all about variety and having options.  
  
Seeing Carla on top of Lu as she pounds into her? Fucking hot as hell. If she didn’t know Lu would strangle her for it, she’d get out her phone and film them. Literally the hottest fucking thing Rebeka has ever seen. Lu’s squeezing her eyes shut with every thrust, and she’s holding Rebe’s hand, and whenever Rebe feels like making this more difficult for her, she leans over and kisses her, laughing when Lu basically immediately whines out in frustration at being overstimulated.  
  
Carla’s a fucking natural, honestly. She’s always been effortlessly impressive; has always seemed aloof and blasé about her natural gifts, physical or otherwise. It shouldn’t surprise Rebeka that she’s good at this too. She looks positively ethereal, biting her lip in concentration as she’s completely in sync with Lu’s moans and movements.  
  
She doesn’t feel left out for even a second, not when Lu keeps looking at her with such love and pure adoration in her eyes. It’s fucked, how this is doing it for her on so many levels. Like, she’s fucking dying for someone to touch her, but she feels completely sated on an emotional level.  
  
Really, it should be counter-intuitive, how watching her girlfriend fuck their mutual friend is making her love her more, but that’s exactly how she feels. She knows Lu is doing this for her benefit, too.  
  
Lu finally lets out a high pitched scream, clutching Rebeka’s hand in hers, and watches her face closely as Carla fucks her through her orgasm, not letting up. When Lu has all but been reduced to a quivering mess, Rebeka taps Carla on the arm and she rolls off of her, leaving Lu to lie there breathing hard. Rebeka kisses her, but Lu just pushes her away, too overwhelmed to be touched.  
  
She probably deserves a break.  
  
Carla reaches for the harness and Rebe laughs as she moves over to help her take it off, and then the blonde is on top of her, kissing her slow and deep and dirty. Rebe turns them around, angles her knee so Carla can grind down on it and the girl instantly moans at the friction.  
  
They break apart for some air, then look over at Lu and laugh. She looks completely and thoroughly wrecked, her entire body covered in a slick layer of sweat as she breathes in deep. There’s a pretty dusting of pink blush on her cheeks, and she’s clearly barely managing to keep her eyes open. Rebeka slaps Carla’s wrist when she reaches over to touch Lu.  
  
“Let her nap,” she says, running a hand down her neck so she can finally get her hands on those magnificent tits of hers. Jesus, the way they feel absolutely perfect in her hands should be fucking illegal. “She’ll need the energy for later.”  
  
Carla smirks at her. “Any idea what we can do until then?”  
  
“I can think of a few.”  
  
+++  
  
It doesn’t get much better than this. They’re on the couch, devouring an excessive amount of Chinese food Carla insisted on ordering as some rom com none of the are paying attention to is playing on the TV. Lu’s got her head resting on Rebeka’s thigh, her feet up in Carla’s lap, and none of them are wearing clothes, safe for underwear.  
  
Lu is impatiently nudging her, motioning to the food on the table, and instead of calling her a fucking lazy brat, Rebeka reaches for a spring roll and hands it to Lu. She’s lucky she’s cute or else Rebe might get tired of her antics.  
  
The protagonist in the movie is caught sleeping with her best friend, after apparently hiding it from her roommate for months, and Carla snorts, then grins at Lu as she massages her ankles.  
  
Rebe has no reason to be annoyed, but she still asks, “What?”  
  
“I fucked her on your couch once, when you two were still pretending to be _super_ platonic roommates.”  
  
She doesn’t appreciate the pointed nature of that statement. It’s totally a bi woman thing to never know whether the hot girl flirting with you is actually into women — you kind of never know until you’re kissing, and even then some women will chicken out and claim they were just drunk and “In the mood for kissing” after — fucking bullshit. Excuse her if she wanted to be sure Lu was game before making a fucking move.  
  
“Was this when you told me she was staying over because she was devastated about her breakup?”  
  
“Hey! I was totally sad about my breakup.”  
  
Lu chuckles. “Yeah, she just needed cheering up.”  
  
Well. There’s probably no reason to feel jealous at this point. What’s done is done.  
  
“Thankfully Lu thought of a great way to make me feel better.”  
  
The girls grin at each other, and Rebeka’s pretty sure they’ve had enough rest. Lu cranes her neck to look at her, then half sits up for a kiss, even if the angle is weird.  
  
They can probably finish the movie later.  
  
+++  
  
In the morning, Rebeka wakes up to find Lu facing her as Carla’s got an arm wrapped around Lu from behind. They’re all naked, and even making a conscious effort to remember how last night ended doesn’t get her the desired result — chances are they were all exhausted and just passed out.  
  
Waking up like this was awkward last time. Not, like, awkward enough to make anything weird, but they’d obviously acted on a whim considering the impromptu threesome. Waking up in the morning and realizing they’d definitely actually ended up in bed with their mutual friend was weird for a moment, but then they all showered and got dressed and had breakfast, and Carla stayed with them for two more days without any further… incidents. They didn’t hook up again, just hugged her goodbye at the door Sunday night and sent her off.  
  
Last night was definitely the result of a little more planning on all of their parts, so Rebeka’s pretty sure she gets to indulge in some fucking nice, lazy morning sex now. They've totally got a few more hours to kill before she and Lu need to head back to their hotel and get ready for their flight.  
  
She’s got no fucking clue what time it is, but it can’t be crazy early because the sun is already up. Blinking against the light, she looks over at Lu and smiles when she finds her girlfriend watching her, a small smile on her face.  
  
Lu moves just an inch closer so she can press her lips to Rebe’s and whispers, “Hi,” all quiet, voice laced with sleep. Sometimes Lu is really just fucking adorable. Right now, Rebeka struggles not to bluntly tell her this, because she knows Lu would take it the wrong way.  
  
“Sleep well?”  
  
Lu hums. Her hand comes to rest on Rebeka’s side, just sort of teasing at her hip bone. “Slept like a baby.”  
  
“You look like more of a babe to me,” she says, grinning smugly, and Lu slaps her hip to scold her for that stupid joke. Whatever; she’s totally hilarious. “Come here.”  
  
Then they’re kissing, slow and soft and gentle, and the contrast between this and last night is hilarious to Rebe. She obviously loves when Lu is aggressive and demanding and rough with her, but this is nice too. It’s the kind of kiss that doesn’t have to lead to anything.  
  
Lu pushes at her shoulder until she moves onto her back, drapes herself over her lazily and Rebeka puts an arm around her.  
  
“Best birthday ever?”  
  
Rebeka grins up at the ceiling. “Definitely. How are you gonna top this next year?”  
  
Lu props her chin up on her chest so she can look at her, then smirks when their eyes meet. “They do say third time’s the charm…”  
  
God, Rebeka loves her so much, it’s unreal.  
  
Seemingly realizing there’s a third person in bed with them at the same time, they both glance over at Carla before their eyes meet again.  
  
“Don’t wake her up just yet,” Rebe says, and Lu sits up to straddle her lap. “Let’s give her a good show.”  
  
Neither of them knows when exactly Carla wakes up, but they definitely hear the little whimper she lets out when Rebeka whispers, “You looked so hot fucking her,” as Lu kisses her way down her chest.  
  
If the third time really is the charm, Rebeka can’t fucking wait. The first and second time were already pretty fucking stellar.

**Author's Note:**

> find me [on tumblr](http://cupcakeb.tumblr.com/)


End file.
